Harry Potter and the Eye of Darkness
by Noura
Summary: Harry's fifth year- he encounters Voldemort's deadliest weapon yet. rated PG just in case. read and plz review!!! !
1. Double Dreams

HPfanfic.html

Harry Potter and The Eye of Darkness

Disclaimer: This world and its characters belong to the famous JK Rowling. Nothing is mine, except for a few additional characters.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so don't expect too much- also, I'm not much of a writer. Oh yeah, keep in mind while you're reading that I'm really young, younger than most fanfiction writers, so go easy on me. And please review!!!

Chapter 1 : Double Dreams

_There was a flash of green light as the man was blasted away and fell to the ground. The tall, hooded figure in the cloak smiled cruelly at the body of the now dead man before him. As a high-pitched scream filled the air, the figure turned back to the young, green-eyed woman clutching a small baby. She was sobbing and wailing. The hooded figure started laughing mirthlessly._

_"No! No! Please! Not Harry! Kill me, just don't kill Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl, or you shall both die!"_

_"No………no – please!" cried the woman._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_For the second time that day, a flash of green light emerged from the cloaked figure's magical wand, this time ending the life of the beautiful Lily Potter………_

_ _

Whatever happened next wasn't clear, as the images slowly started fading, and others were appearing in their place.

A tall, terrifying looking figure wearing black robes sat on a throne in the room. A much shorter, nervous looking man entered and bowed deeply.

_"G-G –greetings, m-my l-l-lord." , stammered the shorter man._

_"Ahh, Wormtail, have you contacted him?"_

_"C-C-Contacted him, master? What are- "_

_" Do not pretend, Wormtail! Tell me, have you contacted him or not?"_

_"M-My Lord, I –"_

_"Crucio!"_

_The short man immediately collapsed on the floor and started shrieking and shuddering wildly. The dark figure kept his wand trailed on him, torturing him. His snakelike eyes, more like slits on the top of his face, eyed the trembling figure amusedly. When he finally removed his wand, the short man shakily stood up._

_" M-Master, d-do forgive me. I –I have tried contacting him, but could not learn of his whereabouts."_

_ _

_The dark lord eyed him sharply. " I cannot trust you to fulfill a simple task, Wormtail! Now get out of my sight before we have some more fun with the Cruciatus curse!"_

_"Y-Yes, my Lord, of course, anything you say."_

_And Peter Pettigrew hurriedly left the room._

_ _

Harry Potter awoke with a start. He could feel the lightning – bolt shaped scar on his forehead throbbing faintly. It was the scar that set him apart from all others. It was the scar that had made him famous. It was the scar that reminded everyone of the tragic event that had happened almost fourteen years ago, when Lord Voldemort , the darkest wizard of all time, had killed Harry Potter's parents. He had, of course, tried to kill Harry, but the spell had rebounded on Voldemort himself, stripping him of all his powers and almost killing him, while Harry had survived with nothing but the scar.

_ _

__Harry had become famous all over the wizarding world for creating the downfall of the wizard whom people feared to even say his name, while he was only a year old. Harry had been left to stay with his only living relatives, the Dursleys. They were rude, mean, and cruel to Harry. They hated him and he hated them. They weren't even wizards; they were muggles, and they avoided mentioning anything related to magic in their house on four Privet Drive. Harry hadn't even known he was a wizard until he was eleven and had started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

It was summertime now, and Harry was lying in his bed in the Dursleys' house, recalling the events of both dreams. Thefirst one was one he was used to, one that had always haunted him, and especially since the beginning of the summer, the summer after that fateful year…..

Lord Voldemort had risen again at the end of last year, using Harry's blood, Wormtail's flesh, and Voldemort's father's bones. Harry had only barely escaped, but Cedric Diggory, who had been with him at the time, had died. ( Everyone knows what happened then, so I won't say it.)

The second dream, though, was new to Harry. It scared him. Was it real? Did it indicate anything? Who had Voldemort wanted to contact? Harry tried to remember, but all the images of the dream were slipping away from his mind.

Harry had been thinking about Voldemort and his rise back to power all summer. Not everyone had actually believed that he was back, like Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, who was too scared to believe it. Only Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and the only wizard that Voldemort had ever feared, believed that they should quickly take action and stop Voldemort before he got too powerful.

Harry was very worried. He'd received many letters from his friends at the beginning of the summer, but now, it had been a while since anyone had written him. Had Voldemort shown himself and started attacking public again? He knew nothing, for living with the Dursleys, he was cut off from the magical world.

Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger, his best friends, had told him in their previous letters that everything was fine, except for more arguments between Fudge and Dumbledore, which Ron was hearing about from his father. ( Arthur Weasley worked in the Ministry of Magic)

Sirius Black, his godfather and an escaped convict whom Harry knew was really innocent, had also been writing every now and then. So had Hagrid, gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts, and also a great friend of Harry's. 

Harry couldn't sleep. He lay there, thinking about his dreams and his friends. Well, it was his fifteenth birthday soon, and his friends were bound to write to him, then he'd know that they were all right. Still, it was a long time before he drifted off to sleep.

Ok, ok, really short, I know. This chapter was more like an introduction, really, the action will start soon, I promise. Keep reading, I need encouragement!And don't forget to review!

_ _


	2. The Disappearance.....and Back to the Bu...

Chap2 

Harry Potter and The Eye of Darkness

A/N : Ok, here's the next one. Soooooooo sorry for what happened, I uploaded ch.1 as ch.2. Silly me. Anyway, thanxA LOT for those of you who reviewed. Btw, I know some of you are wondering, I turn 13 in October. For now- enjoy!

Chapter 2 : The Disappearance…..and Back to the Burrow

Harry awoke early the next morning to the sounds of screams, shouts, and door slamming. Wondering what was up with the Dursleys now, he wearily got up, put on his glasses, and dressed quickly. As he walked to the door, he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired, and his black hair was even messier than ever. As usual, the clothes belonging to his spoilt, extremely fat cousin Dudley (which he was forced to wear), made him look very small. He was short and skinny enough already.

Harry trudged down the stairs, not too worried about what was making all the commotion. The Dursleys always got worked up over small things. But as he reached the kitchen, he saw that no one was there. The dining room, living room, and sitting room were also empty.

" Uncle Vernon?" called Harry. "Aunt Petunia?"

" Hello, anyone home?"

Was this some sort of trick? He didn't think so, for the Dursleys weren't exactly the most humorous people in the world. Starting to panic, he called more loudly and even searched their rooms. Harry frantically sped toward the front door and realized it was open. He darted outside and gasped.

Everyone from the neighborhood was outside. People were screaming. Police sirens were wailing. Harry's heart pounded loudly in his chest. His first thought was Voldemort. Was it him? Had he actually attacked a Muggle neighborhood?

Harry started running. He searched around for the Dursleys amidst all the people, but saw no sign of them. He noticed that the larger group of people and police cars were gathered around Mrs. Figg's house. Mrs. Figg was an old lady whom Harry was usually forced to stay with while the Dursleys were away.

He reached the group of people and saw the Dursleys there, shouting along with the others. " What happened?" gasped Harry, trying to catch his breath. Uncle Vernon turned around sharply, spotted him, and glared at him. "Mrs. Figg's house's been broken into.", he said shortly. " She's disappeared. Blood and broken stuff everywhere." Then he turned back to his wife and son, all of them ignoring Harry.

Harry's mind was spinning madly. Was it Voldemort or was this just a regular muggle kidnapping? An hour passed, and the commotion only died a little. Harry felt lost, alone, and panicked. He had no idea what to do.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Come on, Harry. We're going, quickly! " , an urgent voice hissed in his ear. Harry spun around. "Mr. Weasley!" he gasped. " What the – what ….?""No time to explain, Harry, quickly! We'll get you things and go straight to the Burrow!"

He sounded extremely worried. A zillion questions raced around in Harry's head, but he followed Ron's father into the empty Dursleys' house and got all of his belongings: his trunk of clothes and wizard robes, his wand, his Invisibility Cloak, his Firebolt racing broomstick, his school things, and of course, his snowy white post owl, Hedwig. Mr. Weasley helped him carry his things and Harry followed him to a car parked away from all the commotion. " In here, Harry, it's a Ministry car." Harry did as he was told. Mr. Weasley scrambled in after him and the driver pulled off. They were going back to the Burrow, the Weasleys' home.

Harry took a good look at Mr. Weasley. He looked extremely worried and exhausted. He was, surprisingly, wearing Muggle clothes that actually looked right. No one would mistake him for a wizard.

" Er- Mr. Weasley, what about the Dursleys?"

" Forget them, Harry, trust me now. We are in an extremely serious situation. I am under orders from Dumbledore to bring you back to our house immediately, and that's exactly what I should do, for your own safety.

Harry stared at him.

" But last year, he said I wasn't allowed to come, that I should stay with the Dursleys."

" Well, not now, Harry."

Harry sighed. There was nothing he'd like better than escaping the Dursleys, but- the question was, why? What was the serious situation?

" Does – does this have anything to do with Mrs. Figg's disappearance?" , asked Harry hesitantly.

Mr. Weasley sighed. " You're too smart, Harry. Yes, it has everything to do with that. However, you must trust me, for I am in no power to tell you anything. The important thing is that you're all right."

The car came to a halt in front of the Weasleys' small place. Mr. Weasley smiled at Harry and patted him on the back. " Don't worry, son. You're safe here with us."

A figure emerged from the house, running toward them. " Harry!", cried Mrs. Weasley. " Oh, God, I'm so glad you're all right!"She enveloped him in a hug and took him inside. 

" Come on in then, dear, everyone's anxious to see you, especially Ron." 

The three of them went inside.

"Harry, old pal! How are you?" Harry looked into the grinning face of his best friend. " Hey, Ron." he said, returning the grin. " Great to see you again!"

Two teenagers entered through a door, grinning from ear to ear. The were identical, right down to the last freckle. Like all the Weasleys, they had flaming red hair.

" All right, Harry?" Fred and George Weasley said at the same time. " Hey, guys, good summer?"

Fred and George exchanged wicked glances. " Er- yeah , the best. Absolutely C'mon now, mom's fixing up with a late breakfast, Harry."

Breakfast was extremely enjoyable. All the Weasleys were there, except for Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley, who had to go send an owl to Dumbledore to tell him that Harry was safe. Then he hadto rush to work at the Ministry. Percy and Ginny came down and greeted Harry with friendliness. ( Ginny still turned scarlet every time she looked at Harry.)

Even Harry managed to forget his worries as he sat with the pleasant family, talking and laughing. Then, Harry and Ron went up to Ron's room.

" Reckon you have any idea what the problem is?"asked Harry.

Ron shook his head. " I know just as much as you do. Your neighbour disappeared, and dad came to get you."

" My neighbour – wait a sec….."

" What?"

" Ron! I'm trying to remember something! Ugh! It's at the tip of my tongue, I can's – ugh, this is so annoying!"

" What?!" repeated Ron, eagerly. " What? Remember , Harry!"

" Something someone said…."

" Well, I dunno, Harry. But anyway, this is really serious. Dad says Dumbledore's really-"

" That's it! Dumbledore! Last year, he told Sirius to alert the old crowd so they could help in stopping Voldemort. He mentioned a few names, and if I'm not mistaken, one was Arabella Figg!"

" What?! Wait- your neighbour's name's Figg, right?"

" Exactly! You don't think she's a witch, do you?"

" Well, if it's the same person, and not a coincidence, then she must be….."

" Wow- all those years of knowing her……"

" So – you reckon You- Know- Who attacked her place?"

" I dunno, maybe. But I'm sure we're on the right track."

Ok ,I guess that was kinda short, too. I tried my best, though. Even if you don't like it, I'd really appreciate it if you review!

Thanx

Noura


	3. Conversations and a Rare Birthday

Ch3

Harry Potter and the Eye of Darkness

A/N: Hope everyone liked the second part. I know this story's kinda boring at first, but I have the plot figured out . It'll get better every time, promise.

Chapter 3: Conversations and a Rare Birthday

Mr. Weasley didn't come home until late that evening. He looked exhausted, and flopped down in an armchair as soon as he arrived. Mrs. Weasley, looking worried, immediately rushed to fix him a cup of tea.

Everyone settled down in the living room. Mrs. Weasley smiled sympathetically at her husband.

"Rough day at work, dear?"

Mr.Weasley sighed. "It's just like the days of You-Know-Who.", he said hoarsely. " Rumors are flying everywhere that he's back, and the ministry's having quite a job. Of course, Fudge is doing everything he can to deny it, but many don't believe him anymore. Howlers're being sent to us all day long."

They all looked intently at Mr. Weasley, urging him to go on. He took a sip of tea, then continued, " The fights between Fudge and Dumbledore are almost non-stop now. Everything's totally disorganized at the ministry. Thank heavens Rita Skeeter hasn't written anything about this , we'd definitely be doomed then." " Frankly, I'm quite surprised she hasn't gotten wind of what's happening yet."

At this, Harry and Ron exchanged glances but remained silent. They knew exactly what had happened with Rita Skeeter, the troublesome reporter for the Daily Prophet. Hermione had discovered her secret of eavesdropping when she wasn't supposed to, and had threatened to tell on her if she didn't stop writing stories that caused nothing but hurt and anger for others.

"Anyway, Fudge decided he wanted to put a stop to this, to make everyone believe once and for all that You-Know-Who has NOT returned."

George frowned. " The stubborn old git. Doesn't think of anything but his position at the ministry. I don't think he'll be so concerned about staying minister as he will be about his life, soon."

Percy gave him a disapproving glance. "Mr. Fudge is just doing what's best for the community.", he said haughtily.

Mrs.Weasley cleared her throat loudly, looking sternly at Percy and George, who were glaring at each other. " So what does the minister plan on doing, Arthur?", she said.

Mr.Weasley sighed. "He's arranging a ceremony."

Harry stared at him. "Ceremony?", he said blankly.

"Yes. All wizards and witches, young and old, are invited. I think it's some sort of party. He's going to give a public speech, reassuring everyone that You-Know-Who isn't back and that they are in no danger whatsoever. Junk like that. I suppose you **are **right, George. The man's wasting his efforts on this, while he could be making much more use of his time.'

"Wow, I bet Professor Dumbledore's furious.", said Ginny.

Mr. Weasley managed a small smile. " Furious isn't a strong enough word to describe it. He's right, of course. We must face facts."

"So, when is this ceremony thing, dad?", asked Ron. " Are we all going?"

" I s'pose so. It's a little while after your birthday, Harry. Around the beginning of August."

After that, everyone was silent for a few moments. Then Ron looked as if he'd just remembered something. " Aren't we going to invite Hermione over for the rest of the holiday?", he asked.

"Of course." , replied his mother. " Whenever you want."

" Great. I'll go send her an owl now. C'mon, Harry." They went up the stairs to Ron's room.

***

" So Harry's neighbour is a witch? If that's true, then it was definitely You-Know-Who or one of his supporters who kidnapped her.", said Hermione Granger. The three of them were sitting in Ron's room, and Harry and Ron had wasted no time in filling Hermione in on the summer's events. Hermione had arrived two days after Ron had sent his owl, Pigwidgeon to her. Hermione had also gotten her cat Crookshanks with her.

"We're not positive she's a witch." , remarked Harry.

"Oh, come on, for heaven't sake.", said Hermione in her usual, bossy, know it all voice. Hermione was the smartest student in their year, and took studying very seriously. " Dumbledore mentions her name once, she lives right next to Harry, and Harry is rushed here right after she gets kidnapped. Also, Mr. Weasley says that her disappearance and your bringing here are connected. What more proof than that do we need that she's a witch?! I mean, honestly!"

Harry had to admit, she had a point. But he was rather surprised. Usually, it was Hermione who always told them not to jump to conclusions.

Ron sighed. "Well, we'll probably find out soon, won't we? I suppose we'll just have to wait till then."

The next few days passed by pleasantly. They didn't find out anymore about Mrs. Figg, but right now, everyone's main concern was the ceremony coming up. The date had been fixed for the second of August, three days after Harry's birthday.

They spent most of their time doing summer homework, playing Quidditch with Fred and George, listening to Percy drawl on about his new position as assistant head of the department of Magical Laws and Court Trials, and watching the twins work secretly in corners. Harry suspected that their secret stuff had to do with the thousand Galleons' prize money( which he had won in the Triwizard Tournament) he had given them last year to open a joke shop.

The night before Harry's birthday, there was whispering all around him. He heard all sorts of explosions coming from the twins' room, and he heard Mrs. Weasley saying strange words in the kitchen, words that suspiciously sounded like a magical recipe for a birthday cake. Harry decided it was pointless to tell everyone it was obvious what they were doing. He felt noting but appreciation for the Weasleys, for he knew that for the first time in his life, he would actually have a real birthday, and not spend the entire day being ignored by the Dursleys.

Harry woke happily the next day; he was fifteen, and no matter how small his birthday would be, Harry didn't care. What mattered was that someone had actually remembered, someone had actually cared.

He dressed and went down the stairs. No one was there. He had barely sat down when eight voices yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Harry grinned as the Weasleys and Hermione suddenly appeared, carrying presents.

The day was extremely fun. After breakfast, Harry opened his presents. Ron gave him a Quidditch book just out: " The World of the Firebolt", which was very interesting and had many moving pictures. Hermione had gotten him a beautiful quill that had many powers. ( invisible ink, invisible sweets attached so you could eat in class while pretending to suck it in thought, etc.) Fred and George presented him with one of their newest inventions(toffee sweets that sang a song related to the day's occasion, in this case Happy Birthday), and Ginny and Percy gave him a box of chocolates each.

As for Ron's parents, he received something from them that brought tears to his eyes. It was a Loving Breaker Ball, a small crystal ball given by people who deeply loved the receiver of the gift. It their love was deep enough, the Loving Breaker Ball would break the darkest of spells. ( with the exception of Avada Kedavra, of course)

Mrs. Weasley had prepared a special lunch and a cake that sang. They all sat around the table, laughing and joking. Later, Harry received birthday cards and presents from Sirius and Hagrid, both whom Harry was relieved that they were all right, especially Sirius.

At the end of the day, Harry couldn't stop thanking everyone for the first real birthday he'd had in his life. 

Whew! Finally done. The usual drill: please review, blah blah blah……..

Noura


	4. The No Darkness Ceremony

darkness.htm.

Harry Potter and the Eye of Darkness

Chapter 4: The "No Darkness" Ceremony

A/N: I know it's been a long time, and this fic's gone too far for anyone to see it. I thought I'd write this chapter anyway, but I need at least a couple more reviews to continue. Enjoy!J

On the day of Fudge's ceremony, at around 6:00 pm, they prepared to leave. Harry put on his green dress robes, and Ron wore his new orange ones. ( which Fred and George had gotten him) At first, Ron's parents had had their doubts about Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Ginny going, for they were afraid they would believe the ideas Fudge was planting in everyone's heads. But they assured Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that they were there out of curiosity, that they knew Voldemort had returned, and that they wouldn't let Fudge talk them into believing otherwise. Mr. Weasley and Percy, as official members of the Ministry, had to go anyway. Mr. Weasley had warned Harry that Fudge would probably say a lot of things Harry didn't like, and that he would have to stay quiet and not object. Harry had agreed and had given Mr. Weasley his word.

The ceremony was to be in an enormous, fancy hall in the Ministry of Magic itself, and there would be music and food. It was generally like a normal party or ball, except that it was there for a purpose. Fudge had even given it a name: The "No Darkness" Ceremony.

The Ministry was located not too far from where the Weasleys lived, so they went walking, except for Percy, who just Apparated. As they approached the huge, beautiful building and went inside, many wizards who worked with Mr. Weasley greeted them.

One, and extremely tall wizard wearing dark purple robes, stopped them for a chat. 'Ahoy, there, Arthur!" he called, grinning widely from ear to ear.

"Marcus! What a pleasure to see you again! Everyone, allow me to introduce Marcus Destire. He works in the department of Wizard Safety and Health Care. Marcus, this is my wife Molly, my kids, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. And these are Ron's friends, Harry and Hermione.

"Pleasure to meet you all," said Mr. Destire. He suddenly caught sight of Harry, and his eyes did the familiar look up his forehead, and widened when he saw the scar.

"Blimey, Arthur- Harry, did you say? Surely not THE Harry Potter? That's you, isn't it, son?"

"Er, right," said Harry awkwardly, though he was used to this treatement. He managed a grin.

"Well, you can tell 'em , boy," said Mr. Destire. "you saw him, didn't you? Saw him come back?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Only his friends and a couple other close people had known the exact details of what had happened between him and Voldemort. He hadn't even described it all to Ron and Hermione until the summer, by letters. It was a sensitive subject, especially that he blamed himself for Cedric Diggory's death.

"Yes," said Harry. "But, er- the minister wouldn't believe a word of it."

Mr. Destire sighed. " I hear you, Harry. I'm one of those who believe it, and I'm supposed to convince everyone not to, considering my job."

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione. "You're responsible for wizard safety, so you're forced to tell everyone that he's not coming back!"

"Yep," said Destire. " But in this way I'm endangering their safety more than preserving it, by keeping them off their guard. Still, I'm under orders from the minister. Nothing I can do. Anyway, I'd best be going. Lots of work to do. Catch you later, Arthur." And he rushed off.

There was still time for the ceremony to begin, so Mr. Weasley and Percy gave them a quick tour of the Ministry, with Percy babbling on here and there about how important he was in certain places. "Fudge's office is not far from here," he said, pointing. "Across the corridor and to the right. 'Course, you'd need an appointment beforehand to go in there. Well, I think it's about time for the ceremony. Shall we lead them to the hall, dad?"

As they followed Mr. Weasley and Percy to the Main Hall, where the ceremony was to be held, Harry caught a glimpse of a tall wizard storming out of Fudge's office. He looked extremely angry. He squinted for a better lood, but the wizard had disappeared. He sped up to catch up with the rest. 

They reached the Main Hall, which looked magnificent. Enormous crystal chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, and there were brightly lit candles everywhere, lightening the dim room. There was a stage with a podium on one side, and beneath it, small round tables everywhere, elegantly decorated, and loaded with delicious looking plates of food. The floor was golden, and a long red carpet led up to the stage. On the far left was a large balcony, which included a small stage loaded with music band equipment. The balcony was obviously a place for dancing.

More and more people started entering, and Harry recognized many people he knew, including their friend Seamus Finnigan with his family, Cedric Diggory's parents, and in a far off table, Harry noticed a couple of his professors. There was Professor Snape, the Potions Master and his least favorite teacher, and Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher and head of Harry's house. (Gryffindor) Both of them looked quite annoyed.

As they found a table and sat down, Harry spotted his least favorite people in the magical world, the Malfoys. Harry was surprised they'd even had the nerve to show up; the father, Lucius Malfoy, was a death eater, one of Voldemort's supporters. Harry had seen him himself along with all the other death eaters, obeying Voldemort's every command. His son, Draco, had been Harry's worst enemy ever since their first year. Along with all the other people who hated Harry, he was in Slytherin House, the house which had produced the darkest wizards alive.

Suddenly, there was a silence, and all the buzzing in the hall stopped. Cornelius Fudge entered the room, Albus Dumbledore by his side. Dumbledore didn't look too happy as he went to sit at the table with McGonagall and Snape. Harry supposed he was the one he's seen leaving Fudge's office.

Meanwhile, the Minister of Magic had stepped up on the stage and behind the podium. He was a short man, wearing his usual Pinstriped cloak and lime green bowler hat. He pointed his wand to his mouth, muttered something, then spoke, his voice magically magnified.

"Good evening, all! And I must say, I was pleased with the large amount of people who arrived. I didn't expect all of you to come. But of course, the more, the better. We are gathered here today for a reason. Now, it saddens me to say that our beloved community has begun to fall apart. If we don't take measures to prevent this, we will have noting left of all we have tried to restore for years, all because of rumors. Rumors, stories, and far-fetched lies."

Harry angrily sucked in his breath and opened his mouth, but Mr. Weasley placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Harry controlled himself. Dumbledore, however, did not hesitate to make a funny coughing noise to express his disagreement.

Fudge glanced in his direction, opening his mouth to retort, then thought better or it and continued his speech. "I'm sure you have all heard of the disturbing news going around. I cannot believe that so many of you are falling for such lies. Our community prides itselfon having honesty, trust, and good relationships. With such stories going around, all that will be gone. I suppose I have no choice but to say this directly to your faces." He paused. Then, "for those of you who don't know, there have been stories going around that the dark lord has risen back to power. Silly, made up stories that will surely put our community into a stake of fear and panic for absolutely no reason at all. I am here to guarantee the safety of each and every one of you, and to confirm that you-know-who has NOT, and will NOT return."

A buzz of murmurs filled the room; everyone was talking loudly.

Fudge held up a hand for silence. "Now, if you want to be even more convinced, a member from a department which is specifically made for the safety and health of all of you will speak to reassure you. Mr. Destire, if you please."

Marcus Destire stood up, climbed up on the stage, and stood next to the minister, behind the podium. He didn't look too happy about it, so he had obviously meant what he had said earlier.

"Hello, all," he began. (after magnifying his voice) As Mr. Fudge was saying, none of you have anything to worry about. As a representative of our department, I assure you that your safety lies in our hands, and you must trust us. Er- the dark lord hasn't come back. Now, if you'll excuse me, Minister, I have to step down."

Fudge smiled and started talking again. "There, you see! There you have it, right from the department of Wizard Safety and Health Care. Now, anything you are unsure of, anything you still have doubts about, please feel free to ask. Thank you."

A buzz filled the room again. Suddenly a witch stood up and shouted, " What about the kidnapping? The disappearance?! Surely you've heard of the incident, Minister!" The murmurs grew louder and louder. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances. If it was Mrs. Figg's disappearance they were talking about, then she HAD to be a witch.

"Yeah!" shouted someone else. " What about Arabella Figg?" More shouts filled the air. " Did she just disappear into thin air?"

Mr. Weasley immediately spun around and looked at Harry. One look at him, and he knew that Harry had put two and two together and now he knew. Harry could have sworn even Dumbledore had glanced in his direction when Araballa Figg's name had been mentioned. So now they were certain she was a witch.

Meanwhile, Fudge was trying to find a way to respond to the audience, which was now talking as loudly as though in a big Quidditch game. "All right! ALL RIGHT!" he cried angrily. The room fell silent at once.

Fudge took a deep breath. " Just because there has been one disappearance doesn't mean that HE is back. It is purely a coincidence. If this is what you are saying, then I suppose every time a person dies or disappears, we shall say it is HIM. How ridicule!"

There were angry, disbelieving calls from the crowd now. Amos Diggory stood up. "WHAT ABOUT MY SON?! HE WAS MURDERED! DO YOU KNOW HOW, MINISTER?BY THE DARK LORD HIMSELF!" Diggory bellowed this angrily, then burst into sobs.

" Really, now, Mr. Diggory. Your son was killed accidentally in the third task of the Triwizard Tournament!"

This was too much for Dumbledore. He stood upabruptly, and everyone silenced for him to speak. Fudge folded his arms with a huff. Dumbledore spoke in his usual calm voice. " I would just like to mention something here. I have said this before, and I say it again: to say that Cedric Diggory has NOT died as a victim of Lord Voldemort is an insult to his memory, for he has died the bravest of deaths, and it is wrong to say otherwise."

Some people winced at Voldemort's name, as usual. But everyone seemed to be taking in what Dumbledore had just said. Arguing and fighting broke out among the hall, and there was total chaos. Ginny, declaring that she had a headache, went out to the balcony for some fresh air.

Diggory was now screaming, " We have a whitness! A whitness to poor Cedric's death! A whitness who was the one to bring his body back!" At this, almost every head in the hall turned to look at Harry. " He will tell you!" continued Diggory. " Come on up then, Mr. Potter!"

Now everyone was calling Harry to go up. Mr. Weasley put a protective arm on his shoulder. " Don't Harry, it's all right." Harry didn't want to either, but he had no choice, as the calls kept growing louder, and Fudge finally threw his hands up in the air and gestured for Harry to come up. He glared at the nervous boy as he reluctantly approached the stage.

But before Harry could say a word, a bloodcurdling scream filled the air, causing everyone to turn to the balcony and to look at Ginny Weasley.

Well, I hope that wasn't too long! I couldn't help putting a cliffhanger, btw.

Remember, review, review, review, or I won't continue L.

Ok, so in the end you're free(grins) but it's better if u do. For those of you who did, THANXJJ!!


	5. The Darkness Ceremony

Harry Potter and the Eye of Darkness

Harry Potter and the Eye of Darkness

Chapter 5

The "Darkness" Ceremony

A/N: Okies, I got some reviews, so I decided to continue. Here goes!

There was screaming, yelling, and pushing as everyone scrambled to get to the balcony. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were fighting their way through to get to Ginny. "Out of my way!" screeched Mrs. Weasley. "Something's happened to my daughter!"

Harry hopped down from the stage and joined everyone at the balcony, his heart racing fast. When he approached Ginny, he saw that her face was pale, and she was looking at something, horrified. Harry followed her gaze and gasped. By their reactions, Harry knew that everyone else had seen in too.

On one of the balcony's walls, right behind a set of drums, written in blood, were the following words:

_Muggles and Mudbloods,_

_Foes of Darkness,_

_Beware,_

_For he whom you all fear,_

_Is back for a scare_

_So be ready to be frightened_

_Be ready to be concerned_

_Be ready to encounter death_

__For the dark lord has returned

The screams grew louder. Children were wailing, and Harry's heart was thumping loudly. He glanced around at Fudge, who was pacing around nervously.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!", he was screeching. " Who would do this?! You, girl, did you see anyone?!"

Ginny was trembling. "N-no, I just came out, and – and saw them!"

"He's not back!" said Fudge stubbornly. "It's just someone trying to cause trouble! I tell you, this is-"

But what it was, no one knew, for at that moment, a hissing voice from far off muttered indistinct words. Harry looked up at the sky, knowing what he was going to see, though he had not heard the spell.

Sure enough, a green figure was appearing in the sky: a skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth.

"My God….," muttered Destire, a terrified tremor in his voice. "It's the Dark Mark!"

Screaming filled the air again this time much louder. Harry was frozen in shock; it had happened again. Surely Fudge would come to his senses now?

"There you have it, Minister!" bellowed Diggory. " The Dark Mark! HIS sign! For the second summer in a row! What more proof do you need that he's returned?"

But Fudge finally seemed at a loss for words. He took one last horrorstruck look at the Dark Mark hovering in the air, then sped off out of the hall and to his office.

Mr. Weasley was shaking his head in disbelief. " Some Minister," he muttered. " Rushes off like a coward instead of calming all the panic."

And panic was right. Everyone was in a state Harry was sure they had been in only in the days of Voldemort. And now it looked like those days were back. He stared around helplessly. Surely someone was going to calm the situation, at least take control of the chaos!

As he was having that thought, Dumbledore stood up in front of the crowd and started calling for silence.

"Where is he?!" shouted an angry wizard. "That frightened child of a Minister who's supposed to be protecting us!"

Dumbledore sighed. " Mr. Fudge is feeling quite- frazzled, and I don't think he will be much of a help to any one of you, as much as I hate to say it."

There were more angry calls concerning Fudge .

"Why don't YOU do something, Albus?"

"I'm trying to! Listen to me. This state of panic will get us nowhere. I assure you, a few others and myself are working hard to stop the rise of darkness before it is at its height again. What you can do at this stage is face what is happening and stay united. I advise you all now to go home and stay on your guard."

The noise had calmed down a bit; people were actually listening to Dumbledore.

"But Albus," sobbed a witch, " We're just supposed to sit around in our homes every second in fear of him attacking? Or worry all day at work, fearing to come home and find the Dark Mare hovering above our homes?"

Dumbledore looked somberly at her. " There is nothing we can do about that," he said quietly. "Fear will stay no matter what."

It was a long time before everyone had started to leave; everyone was still terrified. When Harry, the Weasleys, and Hermione finally started off back to the Burrow, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Dumbledore. "All right, Harry?" he asked gently. Harry managed a weak smile. "I'm fine, thanks." Dumbledore nodded. " I know what you are wondering about, and I promise I will explain everything as soon as I have a chance, at school. It took Harry a moment to realize he was talking about Mrs. Figg. He had forgotten about her in all the excitement.

"Oh, you mean the- oh, okay." Dumbledore nodded again and smiled. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, Harry." With that, he walked off.

Back at the Burrow, there was talk of nothing but the words, the Dark Mark, and the return of Voldemort. Even after Mrs. Weasley had finally ushered everyone to bed, insisting that they'd had a long day, Harry and Ron continued discussing the day's events in their beds. ( Hermione was sleeping in Ginny's room.) And even after Harry had heard Ron's snores, it was a long time before he had fallen asleep.

***

The rest of the summer passed by slowly. The atmosphere in the region was tense and frightened. People were jumpy wherever they went. As Rita Skeeter wasn't writing gossip anymore, the true story of what had happened was all over the papers. Mr. Weasley was having more work than ever. But he said it was nothing comparted to Destire, who was having quite a job at the Department of Wizard Safety and Health Care.

Mr. Weasley and Percy kept giving them news of the happenings at the Ministry. They said that Fudge had helplessly given up, and all he did was send owls to Dumbledore, asking him for advice. "Bit early of him, isn't it?" Mr. Weasley once said bitterly.

Sirius had sent him a letter asking about him:

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry this letter is so short, but I'm quite busy at the moment. I just want to make sure that you're all right after what happened. Take care of yourself,_

_Sirius_

_ _

On the day before the first day of school, Ron's parents took them (excluding Percy) to Diagon Alley to get all their school things. Harry noticed there was a very advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts book on the list. His heart churned a little.

Harry made sure all his books and things were packed that night. He went to sleep, sad for leaving the Burrow and the kind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and glad that the next day he would be heading off for the safest place on earth.

There you have it. I didn't make you wait too long, did I? Don't forget to review!


	6. Happenings on the Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter and the Eye of Darkness

Chapter 6

Happenings on the Hogwarts Express

A/N: not a very eventful chapter- but eventful enough I think 

Harry woke up the next morning to Mrs. Weasley gently shaking him. "Come on dear, we don't want to miss the Hogwarts train do we?"

Harry groaned, swung his legs over his bed, rubbed his eyes, and wearily put on his glasses.

He dressed and carried his trunk, Hedwig, and all his belongings down. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were already seated at the breakfast table.

"Morning," yawned Harry, sitting down and helping himself to some toast.

"Sleep well, Harry?" asked Fred cheerfully. He and George both looked happy. Too happy, in fact.

Ron, who had absentmindedly shaken salt onto his juice in sleepiness, looked at both of them.

"Someone's in a good mood," he said. Fred and George exchanged wicked grins. "We just have a feeling that we're going to have an er- interesting ride to Hogwarts," said George.

Mrs. Weasley gave them a suspicious glance, but she was too busy worrying about all of them.

" I do hope they're increasing the security at Hogwarts this year," she said. "And dears- don't go looking for trouble. You have quite a knack for always getting in the middle of a huge adventure. (She addressed Harry, Ron, and Hermione) Also, be sure to do well on your OWLs."

"And you two, please try to take this year seriously. It's your last year, and you have your NEWTs.

"Yes, mother," chorused Fred and George, both still grinning.

"Honey, they'll be all right," said Mr. Weasley. "I'd better get to the Ministry. A witch in a Muggle village saw some green fireworks far away, and, thinking it was the Dark Mark, she screamed and performed all sorts of spells until every Muggle was outside her house." He sighed,told them goodbye and take care, then Disapparated.

They made sure they had everything with them, then Mrs. Weasley took them in a Muggle Taxi to King's Cross station. They reached there and paid the driver, who seemed relieved to be rid of seven people, five of them with flaming red hair, carrying two owls and an orange cat with them.

The Hogwarts Express was at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, which no one passing by could see, but if you passed the solid barrier between platforms nine and ten, you would be there.

Ron and Harry went first. They leaned casually against the barrier, pretending to talk, and suddenly, they slid in, finding themselves beside the scarlet steam engine.

Fred and George followed, then Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. There were wizards and witches everywhere, and children were sobbing. Parents were calling out precautions everywhere.

"Send an owl everyday, so I'll know you're alive!"

"Come back for the holidays as soon as you can!"

"Don't leave your Common rooms!"

Mrs. Weasley was doing her fair share, of course. When they had promised her a million times that they would be careful, she hugged them each goodbye and Disapparated.

They went inside and took their usual compartment in the back. Then the train started off.

Harry noticed that the chatter wasn't as happy, loud, and excited as usual. Everyone seemed a little gloomy. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Lee Jordan all stopped by to say hello, but they all seemed a little frightened and somber, especially Neville.

Soon, Fred and George excitedly got up and said they had something to do. Harry remembered their mention of an "interesting" ride, and he wondered whether this had to do with the thousand galleons and the joke shop.

But he was interrupted from his thoughts as the compartment door flew open, and Harry saw his least favorite people standing there. It was Malfoy, flanked by his usual dumb sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry cringed. He'd always hated them, but he'd hated them even more ever since he'd seen each of their fathers among the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Well, well," said Malfoy softly. "Wonderful summer, wasn't it, Potter? Oh yeah, Mudblood and you Weasel Muggle Lovers, you'd better- beware, hadn't you?"

Ron looked furious, but Harry just said calmly, "Better watch your language, Malfoy. I'm sure you remember what happened to you and your dear- er- _friends_ last time you annoyed us."

Harry was referring to the time they had each put a different hex on the three, resulting in them falling to the ground, badly affected.

Malfoy glared at him.

"OR," continued Harry loudly. " I'm sure the Minister would love to know that his DEAR Lucius Malfoy is perhaps one of Voldemort's most trusted supporters."

This time, however, Malfoy smiled. "Speaking of which," he said, " I don't think you were too happy when you found out about the… _thing_ that the Dark Lord has in store for you."

"Thing?" repeated Harry blankly.

"Oh! You mean you don't know!" Malfoy clasped his hand on his mouth, pretending to be shocked. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "Dear me, then I almost ruined the plan for dear father. Tsk, tsk. But beware, Potter, for it is evil beyond what you have ever imagined."

Harry stared at him then keeping his cool, he said, " Right. Now that you've tried terrifying us, and failed of course, would you mind leaving? I'm starting to get a bad taste in my mouth."

Malfoy laughed. "Remember, Potter. Remember."

And with that he left, the enormous Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"What do you think he meant by it?" asked Hermione fearfully.

"Oh, you mean the evil thing? Nothing, he's probably just scaring me," said Harry, hoping he sounded braver than he felt. For no matter what he said, Harry couldn't hide the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help remembering his dream.

Suddenly, cheers and clapping erupted across the whole train. People were shouting excitedly. The door flew open again and Fred, George, and Lee called to the four of them: "Come on! You'll miss all the fun!"

Curiously, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stepped out of the compartment and followed the others, who each pointed his wand to his mouth and muttered, _"Sonorus!"_

Everyone! Can you hear me?!" boomed Fred's magically magnified voice across the train. There were shouts in reply.

"Welcome to the opening of Weasleys' ……………….Wizard……..Wheezes!"

Cheers filled the train again. Harry grinned, Hermione looked disapproving, Ron looked confused and happy.

" I thought they lost all their life savings," he muttered. Ron, of course, didn't know that Harry had given them his prize money.

George was now speaking. "Sponsored by Gryffindor House, and er- The Triwizard Tournament!" he shouted, winking at Harry. Ron looked even more confused, but he let it go.

"We know how depressed all of you are, and we decided to lighten the mood a bit! You will all receive flyers, indicating our joke shop's to be location in Hogesmade, right next to Zonkos! And instead of the usually food sold in the train, today you will all receive FREE samples of our wonderful creations, including Tongue Tied Toffees, and your favorite, Canary Creams!"

"So- enjoy!"

People screamed as suddenly hundreds of papers and brightly colored sweets fell on top of them. "Wow!" exclaimed Ron. "This is great, you guys. But is mom gonna be mad or what!"

The ride was much more fun after that. The mood lightened considerably, and all anyone talked about was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Soon, the train reached Hogwarts. They hurried down with all their belongings and found a carriage to take them to the enormous castle, but not after waving cheerfully to Hagrid, who was taking the first years on their traditional journey to the castle across the lake. Fortunately for them, the weather was calm and beautiful and much better than this time last year.

The carriages came to a halt in front of the castle, and Harry gazed up happily at the first place he'd ever felt at home in. Then they walked in with the other students through the double doors and into the Entrance Hall.

Finally! Okay, thanks to the reviewers, you guys are the best! Just a few more and I think I'll do a thank you section or something.


	7. Home Sweet Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Eye of Darkness 

Chapter 7

Home Sweet Hogwarts 

A/N: Okay I'll admit it. This chapter stinks. (sorry guys) In fact, I know I haven't put too much action in this storyL . If you're patient though, the next chapter might be kinda actually interesting. You see I'm still working on Wizard Switch and it's hard doing two fics at the same time. Oh yeah, and apology to Sweets cos I didn't put Sirius in this chapter. Sorry! I'll try though. Anyways what're u doing reading this? Get on with the story!

The Entrance Hall was buzzing with the chatter of the students, still excited about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry felt a new admiration for Fred and George; what they were doing was exactly what they all needed.

They entered the Great Hall, where the Sorting and the Welcoming Feast would take place. As usual, it looked magnificent; burning candles lit the room, and there were tall suits of armor everywhere. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to sit at the Gryffindor House table. There were three other tables: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, gave them a cheery hello. The ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the sky, was clear and beautiful.All in all, everything looked perfect. Harry looked up at the High Table where the professors sat. He immediately noticed two missing people.

"Haven't they gotten us a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yet?" asked Harry. 

Ron shrugged. " I dunno, but Harry, Snape's missing too! Must be a good sign."

Harry and Hermione grinned. "Probably," said Harry. Snape wasn't Harry's least favourite professor for no reason. It was because Snape loathed Harry, as he had his father when they had been enemies at school. Snape was head of Slytherin House, and unlike McGonagall, he always favored his house while he enjoyed talking points away from Gryffindor.

Usually, points were added up and the house with the most points would win the House Cup. Harry had helped Gryffindor win the cup for three years in a row, partly because he always won his house team Quidditch matches.

Harry was famished, but the Sorting was to take place before the Feast. During the Sorting, the first years got chosen into their houses by the Sorting Hat.

The hall fell silent as the extremely nervous first years lined up in front of the high table. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on a stool, and it sang it's new song, met by thunderous applause. Then McGonagall started calling out the names of the first years. Each put the hat on his head and in turn the hat shouted the name of the house the student was most suited for ; Gryffindors for their outstanding bravery, Ravenclaws for their intelligence, Hufflepuffs for their loyalty and hard work, and last(but definitely least) Slytherins for their ambition and love for power. The houses were named after the four founders of the school.

Harry cheered along with the others on his table the first years that were made Gryffindors.

When the Sorting was finally over, Albus Dumbledore stood from the center of the high table, his long beard gleaming in the candlelight and his eyes twinkling. He was wearing green robes with stars and moons all over them. He smiled at them all, then said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. There are many announcements to be made, but as I am sure no one will hear a single word until they are properly fed, it shall be done as usual after the feast. For now- enjoy!"

As he spoke, the hundreds of plates and goblets on the tables filled with delicious food and drinks. They ate and ate, talking mostly with the other Gryffindors about the summer's events. When they couldn't swallow another thing, the plates disappeared, and Dumbledore stood up again. The room fell silent.

"Now that we have eaten, there is much to be said. I will not pretend that we are not in an extremely serious situation right now, though I am sure most of you are aware of it. Therefore, I know you will understand that many more safety precautions have to be taken this year. And I mean by that, Hogesmade trips will be supervised, as well as Quidditch practices, and any time you wish to exit the castle to the grounds at night. Prowling around at night will be dealt with more severely and seriously. Of course, as usual, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students."

He paused. Harry looked around at the other students. Not many looked happy about having everything they did supervised by teachers, but it was for their own safety.

Dumbledore continued, " This year, we have a new rule. Our staff has grown tired of the constant fighting between houses, and mainly between Gryffindor and Slytherin. We are all on one side here, and we should stay united in these difficult times. So any fights, duels, or serious arguments among students will cause a very harsh punishment for them, and I am serious. This year, we are going to declare a truce between the four houses, specifically Gryffindor and Slytherin. You will be informed of the details later."

Harry gasped, along with many others. Dumbledore was asking for the miracle to end all miracles. There were calls from both House Tables.

"A truce! A truce with _them?!_"

" Same side!! All Slytherins are HIS supporters!"

" Peace with them? With muggles and dirty bloods?!"

Dumbledore glanced around sharply. " If anyone has any objections, they may talk to me later personally. As for being on the same side, Mr. Finnigan, I'm sure we all are or else we would not all be sitting here in this hall at this moment."

Seamus turned slightly red.

"What about Mal- "started Harry, then hastily shut his mouth as Hermione nudged him in the elbow.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing sorry," muttered Harry under his breath.

"Right then. Professor Snape will not be with us the whole year. He will be coming and going, for he has important duties outside Hogwarts to fulfill. (At this, the Gryffindors didn't even bother hiding their smiles) We have a substitute Potions professor, as well as a new Defense Agains the Dark Arts teacher, however, they have both not arrived yet."

But he had barely spoken when a very tall wizard entered the hall and walked over to the high table.

"It's Destire!" gasped Harry.

Sure enough, it was the wizard they had met at the ceremony. He was wearing deep blue robes and his wavy brown hair was cut short. Harry realized that his eyes, like his own, were an intense green. As Destire approached the table, he shook hands with Dumbledore, who said,

"Allow me to introduce Professor Marcus Destire, who has left his position in the Department of Wizard Safety and Health Care at the Ministry for this year and will be joining us as the new Defense teacher."

The hall broke into polite applause, and Destire smiled then sat down.At that moment, another person entered the hall. She was average heighted and thin, with long blond hair, and she was wearing pink and black striped robes. She too walked over to the high table and greeted Dumbledore. Smiling, the Headmaster said, " This is professor Aruna, our substitute Potions Professor."

There was applause again, and Professor Aruna waves at them all in greeting before she sat down.

"Did we luck out or what?" exclaimed Ron excitedly. "From greasy haired, extra mean Snape to this lovely witch!"

Harry laughed, Hermione rolled her eyes.

The announcements done, the students exited the Hall and went up to their Common Rooms. As they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, a prefect told them the password, (Wizard Wheezes) and they entered .

A fire was crackling merrily in the hearth, and the room looked as cozy as ever. Harry and Ron went up to the fifth year dormitory which they shared with Dean, Neville, and Seamus. Muttering a good night, Harry crawled into his four-poster, drew back the curtains, and fell asleep immediately.

There, told you it wasn't good! (Frowns worriedly) Well I hope it was at least acceptable. I promise you the next one will be – um- interesting, like I said. Ok that's all.

Au Revoir! (I dunno I just felt like speaking French)


	8. A Dream, a Note, and a Crystal Ball

Harry Potter and the Eye of Darkness

Chapter8

A Dream, a Note, and a Crystal Ball

A/N: Hope this chapter will be better than that last unexciting one. I think it is kinda a teeny weensy bit more interesting. Thanks a million for all the reviewers! J

_The sound of hurried footsteps echoed through the room as Wormtail entered._

_ _

_"Master, I have news."_

_ _

_"Good or bad, Wormtail?"_

_ _

_"Good, my lord, of course."_

_ _

_"Well?"_

_ _

_"My lord- I have contacted him!"_

_ _

_"You have? Well done, Wormtail!"_

_ _

_"A rather unwilling source informed me of his whereabouts, your lordship, sir. Lucius and I got it out of this source by the Cruciatus Curse!"_

_ _

_"I see- and?"_

_ _

_" I will show you a map, my lord."_

_ _

_"And have you spoken to him yet concerning-it?"_

_ _

_"Why, yes! Of course! But he said he would prefer to talk about it with you personally, master."_

_ _

_"Excellent…… and now, with the Eye of Darkness by my side, I will rid the world of Harry Potter for ever, and ever,_

_and ever………_

_ _

_ _

_ _

"Harry!"

"Harry! Are you all right?"

Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes. He was aware of an unendurable pain in his scar. He clutched his forehead tightly, then looking around, found himself on the floor of his dormitory, the four faces of his friends looking at him with concern. 

Harry was trying to remember something. Voldemort had mentioned the name of his most current weapon in the dream, but he couldn't remember it.

"Harry?!"

"Oh, I- I'm all right. I- had a nightmare, that's all."

"Harry! You were clutching your scar!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah! And you fell on the floor!" cried Neville fearfully.

"No really, forget it. Better get down to breakfast. Er- Ron, could I have a word?"

They trooped down to the Common Room where Hermione was waiting for them. In whispers, Harry told them about both dreams; the one he'd had in the summer, and this one.

"Go to Dumbledore," said Hermione at once. "Tell him about both dreams."

"No!" said Harry. "Look, I don't want him worrying about me now, okay? I'll look really stupid if I go tell Dumbledore because I'm always telling him when this kind of stuff happens."

"But the dreams might mean something!" argued Hermione.

"At least send an owl to Sirius," suggested Ron.

"Oh, alright. But I really don't want him worrying about me either."

They had reached the Great Hall, where they sat down at the Gryffindor table and started breakfast.

Suddenly, a loud screeching filled the air, and hundreds of owls soared in, dropping letters in front of their owners. Three owls flew toward them and dropped them their weekly schedules. 

"We've got Transfiguration first today," said Harry, looking at his. "Yeah, and then- darn. Doubled divination after that," groaned Ron.

"Which means you've got Arithmancy, Hermione."

Harry and Ron both hated divination, especially Harry, for Professor Trelawney was always predicting his death. Hermione had long since dropped the subject. Examining her paper, she said, "Potions at the end of the day. With the Slytherins. Again!"

Harry and Ron groaned. "At least we have this Aruna person instead of Snape!" said Harry.

"Yeah, but we're still with the Slytherings. Like the truce thing wasn't enough," complained Ron.

Harry remembered the truce they had been told about, and wondered what exactly was going to happen.

Suddenly, a large, beautiful owl that Harry had never seen before swooped down and landed in front of him. It ruffled its feathers importantly as Harry untied the note from its leg, then it flew off immediately.

"Think it's from Sirius?" asked Harry excitedly.

"I dunno," said Ron. "Never seen that owl before. Go on, read it."

Harry read the note out loud:

Harry- 

_Come to my office in your third period. There is much I need to explain._

_Professor Dumbledore._

"What have I got third period? Oh- divination! So I'll only do one period of Divination."

"Lucky you," muttered Ron.

"Reckon he's going to tell you about the Arabella Figg thing?" asked Hermione.

"Probably," replied Harry. "I'll tell him about the dreams if I get the chance."

Hermione nodded approvingly, then said, "That reminds me, you've got to send an owl to Sirius."

They finished their breakfast, went to the owlery to send Hedwig to Sirius with a letter, then to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

They entered the class and took three seats in the middle row. McGonagall took the register then started.

"We're covering quite a lot this year. If I see you are working hard, I might even start a little on Human Transfiguration at the end of the year."

Hermione looked ecstatic at that.

As usual, McGonagall gave them homework from the first day. At the end of the lesson, Ron and Harry went up the stepladder to Divination.

The fire as usual was lit, and Professor Trelawny kept her face hidden in the dark room.

"My dears, this term we will work on some much more advanced crystal gazing." As she spoke, a crystal ball appeared before each of them. Not surprisingly, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil looked captivated

Harry and Ron looked into their crystal balls, but saw only swirling white foggy mist 

Harry looked more closely. "Hang on- I think I see a dark shape here somewhere."

Ron looked. "Yeah- wonder what's that? Looks like an oval shaped ball or something. Hey Harry careful, maybe you're going to be hit by a weird shaped bludger in Quidditch."

Harry snickered. Immediately Professor Trelawney strode over to them. She took one look at Harry's crystal ball, gasped, clasped her hand over her mouth and dramatically made a show of steadying herself from falling backwards onto a table. 

"Here we go," muttered Harry.

"My dear, it is absolutely unbelievable! Tragic! Evil beyond what we can ever imagine!"

Harry frowned. Malfoy had said that too, hadn't he? And the dream! They all pointed to the same thing. Could Trelawney be making a true prediction this time?!

"What- what now" he asked, trying to sound bored. Trelawney just sighed and shook her head.

"By the powers of- you poor dear, I have never wished for me to be mistaken in my Seeing as much as I do now."

The bell rang just then, and Harry stood up, relieved.

"Um, professor, I've got to go see the Headmaster," he said, showing he the note.

"Yes, yes. Go on now, perhaps it's best if you do, dear. Clear your mind. I will have to see more into this frightening thing in your future of which I cannot even mention the name."

Harry , only too glad, rushed off.

Nothing interesting enough for an Author's Note.

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


	9. Shocking News

Harry Potter and the Eye of Darkness

Chapter 9: Shocking News

A/N: Dumbledore'll explain to Harry all about the Mrs. Figg thing. Basically that's about it.

Harry reached the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office and called, "Cockroach Cluster!"

The gargoyle however, stayed in its place. Harry sighed. Dumbledore had changed the password again.

"Er- Chocolate Frogs! Sherbet Lemon! Balderdash! Canary Creams! Bertie Bott's every Flavoured Beans! Wizard Whee- "

The door swung open. "That's all right Harry," said Dumbledore. " I knew you wouldn't get the password."

Harry followed him inside. He'd been there quite a few times before. It was a beautiful, circular room and the walls were lined with pictures of previous headmasters and headmistresses who were all snoring gently in their frames. He petted Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, and the phoenix which both Harry and Voldemort's wands included a feather from. 

Dumbledore sat down behind the desk and Harry sat on a chair before him.

"Well Harry, there is much to say and I'll try to explain as quickly as I can. I do hope I'm not taking too much of your time."

"Oh not at all, professor. I-um- have Divination now."

"Which means no precious time at all is lost, according to you," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

Harry's face turned red.

"Now I'm sure you've been wondering about-"

"I know Mrs. Figg's a witch," said Harry hastily.

"That's right. It is very difficult for me to explain this. First you must understand the importance of Arabella Figg living next to you before you learn the truth of her disappearance."

Harry nodded.

"Now tell me something. What do you think Lord Voldemort wants more than ever right now?"

"Er- to gain back his full power and become the most powerful wizard in the world?"

"And?"

"Well, to- to kill me," said Harry quietly.

Dumbledore fixed him with his penetrating stare for a moment. "Unfortunately right," he said finally.

"I already know that, professor."

" I know. Bear with me, Harry. Now haven't you wondered all these years how come he was never able to get to you at your relatives? How come he never came back for you?"

"He had lost his power!"

"But he as been steadily gaining it for the past few years."

"Oh. Okay. So, he- he couldn't find me at the Dursleys maybe?"

Dumbledore smiled. "It is not a question of finding you, Harry. Voldemort always knew where you were. He knew the exact location of your aunt and uncle's home."

"But-"

"But Voldemort couldn't get to you. Not with Arabella Figg next door."

"You mean- she's my Secret Keeper?"

"Well, this spell is quite similar to the Fidelius Charm, yes. But it's not the same. Even though he knew exactly where you were, with Arabella Figg there, there was some force driving him back. And you were safe, for Voldemort wasn't strong enough to overpower her and to get to you."

"But this summer_'

"He did. He overpowered her. He broke into her house and kidnapped her. Which meant if he came back for you, you would be gone in a flash. Of course, Voldemort had to take Arabella away and then come back, or the spell would still work. Anyway, as soon as I heard that she was gone, I sent an owl to Arthur Weasley and told him to take you to his home immediately. My fears were correct. I learned later that Voldemort arrived half an hour after you had left."

Harry gasped.

"I w- would've died," he said under his breath.

Dumbledore nodded slowly.

Then a thought occurred to Harry. "The Dursleys!" he exclaimed. "I never liked them, but"

"No Harry, they are alive. I sent them a spell just after you left. They suddenly remembered they had to go on a shopping trip."

Harry couldn't help smiling. Then he said, "I bet Voldemort was furious after he came back and didn't find me."

"Exactly. I'm sure that when you said that, you didn't realize the full meaning and seriousness behind it. After he came and didn't find you, Voldemort was probably more determined than ever to kill you. And he has probably been searching for another way."

"Another way! But sir- he has already found a way!" exclaimed Harry. Dumbledore looked at him sharply.

"And why do you say so?"

Harry quickly told him about both dreams, about what Malfoy had said on the train, and finally about Professor Trelawney's prediction.

Dumbledore stroked his long beard in thought. 

"So it all adds up," he said quietly. "Harry, I believe you've already realized that you are in very grave danger. I don't mean to frighten you but I want you to stay on your guard."

Harry nodded. Then he said, "So Voldemort wanted to contact this person who has this weapon that Voldemort needs to destroy me. But I had the first dream before Mrs. Figg was kidnapped and Voldemort's plan had failed."

"It doesn't really matter. It was perhaps a premonition of what was going to happen after Voldemort's plan failed. Or he was working on two plans at the same time."

Harry nodded again. "Professor- D'you have any idea what this deadly weapon is?"

"Unfortunately, no. You say you don't remember the name from the dream?"

"No. But Professor Trelawney and Malfoy both know."

" I don't believe Mr. Malfoy will give us any information, but I may be able to ask Professor Trelawney."

Suddenly a bell sounded from far off, signaling the end of third period. Harry stood up.

"Well Harry, I suppose you'd better get to lunch."

"Right. Er- thanks for, well…." Harry broke off not knowing what to say. He could have easily died that summer. But Dumbledore understood and smiled in reply. "Take care of yourself. If anything happens or if you learn the name of the weapon, come to me directly."

"Yes Professor. Bye."

"Goodbye."

And Harry left the room, sprinting down to the Common Room to find Ron and Hermione.

They were waiting for him. "C'mon, Harry," said Ron. "We've got to get lunch. I'm starving!"

At lunch Harry told them everything quietly so no one would hear. At the end, they were both stunned.

"Oh my god, Harry! You could've died!"

Harry nodded silently.

Ron was shaking his head in shock. "I don't believe it……"

"It's true," said Harry. "And if it wasn't for your dad and Dumbledore I wouldn't be here now. Anyway right now the important thing is to figure out what this deadly thing is."

***

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Harry was glad when it was finally the end of the day. They just had one more lesson: Potions with Professor Aruna.

They went down to the dungeons where the class was already seated. Professor Aruna hadn't arrived yet though. Ignoring the menacing stares from the Slytherins, they sat at a table with Seamus and Dean. It wasn't until a few minutes later till Professor Aruna arrived. When she did, she looked exhausted and not as healthy and bright as the day before. She was limping a bit.

"Good afternoon," she said, smiling weakly.

She started taking the register, and when Harry's name was called, she paused for a second. Harry realized that there was something else in her eyes besides the interest he was used to seeing in people when they saw him: What was it? Sympathy. Fear.

But she continued reading off the names and collapsed onto the chair behind the teacher's desk after she was done.

The class eyed her curiously. Some of the Slytherins were sniggering.She fiddled with some potion ingredients on her desk, then she got up and said, "Do forgive me. I'm not quite myself today. As you probably know by now, my name is Professor Aruna, and I will be your substitute potions teacher for this year while Professor Snape is away. Any questions?"

"Where's Snape?" called out Malfoy loudly. Aruna shot a look in his direction. "I may seem weak and fragile to you, but I warn you, any signs of disrespect will not go by unnoticed. If you have a question, you will please raise your hand. Do I make myself clear, Mr. -?"

"Malfoy."

Aruna stared at him for a second. Harry realized a little color had drained from her face. Her eyes suddenly looked cold.

"Right then, Malfoy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Er- yeah. Whatever."

The Slytherins started laughing.

"Mr. Malfoy- ten points from Slytherin."

Now the Gryffindors were cheering.

Aruna gave the whole class a hard look. "As far as I know, the school is preparing a truce for both your houses. This truce will begin…. , this moment. I would like to see three Gryffindors and three Slytherins sitting on each table together. You have thirty seconds, or ten points from each house. Go!"

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Harry, come on!" hissed Hermione. "Move it!" But they weren't fast enough. Everyone in the class scrambled for new seats, and they were left unfortunately with their most hated Slytherins: Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione pushed themselves as far as possible away from them. The three Slytherins did the same.

Aruna eyed the class critically."That's better."

"Now, we've already wasted half the time, so we'll just talk about the potion that we will be doing next lesson."

The class passed on normally enough, well as normal as it can get when you're glaring and being glared at by you worst enemies who are sitting right next to you the whole time. Harry was extremely glad when it ended and they went back u p to Gryffindor Tower, the classes for the day over.

That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He lay there in bed thinking about everything. It had definitely been an interesting first day back. Many thoughts occurred to him: Where was Arabella Figg right now? Was she all right? Was she even alive? Also, there was something about Professor Aruna. For one, how come she was known only by her first name? Or was Aruna her surname? And why had she been that tired today? Why had she looked at Malfoy with such coldness in her eyes? Different questions swirled around Harry's brain. What was going to happen with the truce? When would Quidditch start? Who would be their new Keeper? And the new captain? And who had conjured the Dark Mark in the summer?

But the most important question of all stayed buried in some part of his mind. No matter what he was thinking about, the question was still there, repeating itself, over an over. What was it? What was the deadly thing that Voldemort was going to kill him with?

A/N: I'd really like to hear what you think on this whole secret weapon thing. Pls include it in your reviews!


	10. The Eye of Darkness

Harry Potter and the Eye of Darkness 

Chapter 10

The Eye of Darkness

A/N: Aha! Finally the title is explained! Well it will be if you read the chapter. Here goes nothing:

The next few days passed on normally enough. A meeting for the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been set for the weekend. They wanted to make the necessary changes in the team.

They had already had lessons in every subject except Defense Against the Dark Arts. That was because Destire was busy preparing, but they were told that soon Defense would be the most time consuming lesson since it was the one they needed most. In fact, teachers were including Defense in all their subjects. Hagrid, while explaining about dragons during Care of Magical Creatures, gave them many tips about protecting themselves from dragons or actually using them to attack. Everyone found this useless however, since no one really thought they would encounter a dragon any time soon, especially Harry, who had had enough of dragons the last year.

Professor Sprout taught them how to fix all sorts of remedies from magical plants. Professor Flitwick taught them all kinds of attacking charms and McGonagall showed them how to transfigure a flower into a sharp-ended sword. Trelawney told them how to recognize dark shapes and symbols in their crystal balls. When Harry asked her about the thing she had seen in his, she looked as though she had no idea what he was talking about. Harry supposed that meant Dumbledore hadn't gotten anything out of her either. Professor Aruna had them do all sorts of curing potions and poisoning potions; Snape hadn't come once yet.

They finally had their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson on Friday. The fifth years reached the class early for they were excited. They had heard rumors around the school that Defense was going to be extremely interesting and advanced that year. The school now even had the ministry's 

full approval to teach the students everything about the three Unforgivable Curses as well as many other dangerous hexes and spells.

Professor Destire entered the class, smiling at all of them.

"Hello," he said. He took the register then started. " Let's begin shall we?"

"Now, last year you learned about the Unforgivables am I correct?"

The students nodded.

"This year we will be working on those and more. We shall cover not only curses and hexes, but also all sorts of dark items and how we can protect ourselves against them. I advise you from now to take these lessons very seriously and make them you top priority, considering the situation we are all in right now. I shall name you some of the topics we will be learning, but first any questions?"

Seamus raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Professor, at the er- _No Darkness_ ceremony, you said in front of everyone that you were sure the dark_"

"I know what I said," interrupted Destire. "Yes. You are right. I was under orders from the minister; I couldn't say otherwise. But I had believed he was back. Any other questions?"

As everyone shook their heads, Destire proceeded.

"Right. This year we shall be focusing mainly on the Cruciatus Cursse, the Imperius Curse, the Killing Curse, the Stunning Curse, the Weakening Curse, as well as fighting dementors, and of course, dark items such as the Box of Serpentskin and the legendary Eye of Darkness."

Harry's quill dropped to the floor with a loud clatter.

"_The- the Eye of Darkness," _he whispered.

He realized all heads had turned to look at him.

"Mr. Potter? Are you all right?"

"Uh- I'm.. fine," Harry lied. "Really."

As Destire turned back to the class, Harry nudged Ron and Hermione. "It's the thing," he hissed. "Now I remember. Voldemort said it in my dream."

They gasped.

"Mr. Potter! Mr.Weasley! Miss Granger!"

"Sorry," said Harry quickly. "Was my fault. Professor, could I ask a question?"

Destire looked surprised. "Certainly."

"What exactly is this- Eye of Darkness?"

" It's strange you should ask that Mr.Potter, for in fact the Eye is our first lesson. The school program doesn't consider this lesson very important though, since the Eye is legendary."

Legendary? How could it be legendary, when Voldemort was going to use it to kill him? And how did it work anyway?

Destire smiled at the students, who were all looking at him and waiting in interest.

"Now, this is quite an interesting lesson. First of all, you may be wondering why this Eye is legendary. If we want to be frank, it is not really legendary. However, it hasn't been used for centuries, and it is so deadly that people can hardly believe it is real. They say that whoever holds the Eye has the power to control and destroy the whole world."

The whole class was now hanging on to Destire's every word.

Dean raised his hand. "So where is it now?" he asked.

"It is believed that the Eye's current owner is Lestard Macklier, who lives far away in the middle of nowhere. He got hold of the Eye some time ago, but has never once used it in fear of its dark powers. He keeps it with him for protection. He had already been cut out of the world before he had found it, and when he did, he just kept it with him. He is however, the only person alive who really knows how to completely control it."

Harry's heart was thumping loudly. So that was who Voldemort had wanted to contact. And what had Wormtail said? That he had managed to get in touch with him and that he had agreed to talk to Voldemort in person?

Hermione, who was looking fearfully at Harry, now raised her hand.

"Miss Granger?"

"Professor- how exactly does the Eye work? I mean, what- what does it do?"

"Now, I want you all to think," replied Destire. "What does an eye normally do?"

"Er- it sees?" said Neville, surprised at the question.

"Right. It sees. It finds things. Now what is one thing that a dark wizard must do before he is able to kill his worst enemy?"

"To find him and reach him?" said Ron, looking at Harry.

"Exactly. And most of the times, this is not easy, especially where there are such spells as the Fidelus Charm. But what does the Eye do? If the person holding it is able to control it well, the Eye will first locate his worst enemy, then show him exactly what his enemy is doing at the moment, and finally at the owner's command, it will take him right to the enemy, no matter where he is, and blast him into a million pieces in less than half a second."

Everyone gasped. Harry felt an enormous jolt of fear in his stomach; he was doomed for sure. They were all quiet for a moment, until finally Destire's voice broke into the deadly silence.

"There is however, one way, and ONLY one way in which the Eye of Darkness can fail. This happens when first, the victim says the Reverse Spell, which no one has ever been able to learn, though it is said to be very simple once the trick is discovered, and second, if an extremely strong symbol or some sort of spell- breaking charm is present. Only if these two conditions are met will the Eye fail its job, but it has never once happened."

Just then the bell rang, and the students filed out excitedly talking about the lesson. Harry slowly got up, his face white in shock.Ron and Hermione looked at him anxiously. 

"Harry?" said Hermione as they left the class. "You- you all right?" Ron just stared at Harry, his face almost as white as his friend's. Harry didn't reply.

"Harry- you- you've got t o tell someone," said Ron finally.

"Like Sirius. And Dumbledore. He said to tell him if you found out what the thing was right?"

Harry still didn't say anything.

"Harry!"

"Sorry."

Hermione and Ron both sighed. The three of them gloomily went down to dinner.

He didn't eat anything; he just wasn't hungry. All he could think about was sitting there and suddenly being blasted into a million pieces without any warning. It might happen any second. Just like that. Ron and Hermione kept talking to him, but he just didn't know what to say.

Harry noticed that Dumbledore was looking at them from the high table. He noticed he was looking more and more curious and anxious as he watched the three of them: Harry, as pale as a ghost, sitting slumped with his head on the table, Hermione and Ron giving him frantic looks, looking panicky themselves, and saying something every now and then to which there was no response or reaction from Harry.

Dumbledore finally got up and strode over to them. The students all turned their heads in surprise to look at them. "A word if you please," he addressed the three quietly. Ron and Hermione looked anxiously at Harry, who nodded and the three got up and walked out of the hall with Dumbledore.The four stood in the corridor outside the hall.

"Are you three all right? I couldn't help but notice you were acting quite strangely during dinner. Harry, I'm worried if this has anything to do with_"

"It does Professor," said Harry quietly. 

Dumbledore looked at him with concern waiting for him to continue. But Harry couldn't get the words out.

"Er- professor, he's found out what You-know- who is planning to use to- to," Hermione broke off, not wanting to say any more.

Then, "It's the Eye of Darkness," said Harry so abruptly that Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"The Eye of Darkness?" repeated Dumbledore, his eyes flashing. He looked more worried than Harry had ever seen him in his life. 

"Oh- God- how could this- Harry, do you know what the Eye can do?"

Harry nodded. "We just had a lesson about it in Defense," said Ron.

"Are- are you sure?" said Dumbledore. For the first time ever, Harry noticed that t he usual calm and confidence in his voice was gone. 

"Yes. I remembered what Voldemort had said in the dream as soon as Professor Destire mentioned its name."

"I suppose you don't know the Reverse Spell?"

"No."

" I didn't think so. No one alive has discovered it," he had regained a little of his usual calm and seemed to be deep in thought.

"What- what should I do?" asked Harry.

"Be on your guard. Try and find the Reverse Spell. That's all you can do for now. Oh and- I don't want this to let you stop everything, Harry. Do your lessons, enjoy yourself, play Quidditch. Just stay alert, that's all and don't wander around by yourself."

"Of course."

"Take care now." 

And he walked off back to the Great Hall.

A/N:Okay- basically I know how the story will turn out, but I'm kinda hoping you guys can still give me suggestions. I already got a couple and am thinking about them. So if it's no trouble…… hope to see some in your reviews J


End file.
